jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Adventure 2
Jeremy Adventure 2 is a platform video game developed by JeremySoft and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Originally released for PlayStation, and the Nintendo 64 in 1998, it was re-released for the Sony Greatest Hits and Best for Family line-ups in 1999 and for the PSone Books line-up in 2002. It was later ported to the Microsoft Windows and Mac OS in 1999. The game has since been available to download from the PlayStation Network and Xbox Live. As of May 2016, the Xbox 360 version of Jeremy Adventure 2 is compatible with Xbox One. A Sega Saturn version was advertised but was never released. Jeremy Adventure 2 is the second game in the the ''Jeremy Adventure'' series using characters from ''Jeremy Universal'', and the direct sequel to the original 1997 ''Jeremy Adventure'' game. The characters from the original mostly return. The game—which was produced in commemoration of Jeremy Universal's fifteenth anniversary—follows the adventures of the main character Jeremy. Jeremy is abducted by series villain Mavi, who has seemingly turned over a new leaf and now wants to save the world. Jeremy had to collect all J Tokens and help Sidden retrieve his lost items. Jeremy Adventure 2 received generally positive reviews from critics and was considered to be superior to its predecessor. Much of the praise went to the game's graphics, control and music, with major criticisms varying between the trial-and-error gameplay, lack of level variety, easy boss levels and lack of innovation. An astounding commercial success, the game sold over 9 million copies worldwide as of 2003, and is considered one of the best selling games of all time. Gameplay Jeremy Adventure 2 is a platform game in which the player character is the main character Jeremy. The goal of the game is to gather 100 J Tokens for Mavi. Like the previous game, game Jeremy's health is indicated by his head. When Jeremy's head is full he is at full health. After taking a hit Jeremy's head gets hurt, and with another hit, really hurt. Another hit and Jeremy's head gets hurt again. only one hit left before the player loses one life and Jeremy's head turns into a skeleton with only one hit left before the player loses one life. The player can run and jump through 40 different levels. Seek out blue coins and help Sidden retrieve his lost items. The game is split up into six main hub worlds containing portals to various realms. The game also has new powerups, like the Jetpack, which can make Jeremy fly. Others are the Strength Coin, which makes the player slower but make the player very powerful, and the Speedster, which makes the player weak but makes the player ridiculously fast. Like its predecessor, Save points are placed throughout each homeworld. Once the player gets a token behind a save point which is accessible for the remainder of the game. The player can beat bosses in some levels, the final boss is Mavi, After the player defeat her, Mavi lunched out, goes to her ship and leaves. All the other bosses were in the other levels. Realms Coming soon! Plot Coming soon! Characters Main article: List of Jeremy Adventure characters Coming soon! Development Talk of a sequel to Jeremy Adventure ''began around a month after the game's release, in November 1997. The concept art for the game's environments was mainly created by JeremySoft founders Jeremy Carpenter, Steve G. and Henny G.. A few days after the original game's release, Jeremy Carpenter drew the first sketches of Sidden. Warner Bros. and JeremySoft officially announced the sequel in a press release with the subtitle ''Big Honkin' Jeremy ''on December 17, 1997, which was changed by January 1998 to ''Power of the Tokens before simply being retitled to Jeremy Adventure 2. The game was originally going to be used for the original Jeremy Adventure engine, which would have been very similar to Jeremy Adventure ''in terms of graphics and gameplay. The game would have had a much stronger similarity to the original game than the final version. Larry was originally going to be playable, as Jeremy had planned to make ''Jeremy Adventure 2 ''multiplayer – in fact, the first playable demo level was multiplayer. This lead to their cancellation of the sidescrolling ''Jeremy Adventure 2 ''prototype in favour of the final game. While the original ''Jeremy Adventure was released on Sega Saturn in 1997, Jeremy Adventure 2 ''was no longer designed for the Sega Saturn despite having been confirmed as a target platform for the game in the first place, after Sega ceased production of the Sega Saturn on August 10, 1998. The music for ''Jeremy Adventure 2 ''was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh (best known for Nickelodeon's ''Rugrats), while the sound effects were created by Universal Sound Studios (consisting of Mike Gollom, Ron Horwitz and Kevin Spears). Download The game is now available for download on PlayStation Store for the PlayStation Vita, PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 3 in North America and in Japan for $5.99 or 436 yen. It was released to the PlayStation Store in Europe on March 17, 2010. The game is now also available for download on Xbox Live for Xbox 360 in North America on August 4, 2012. Reception Like its predecessor, Jeremy Adventure 2 received generally positive reviews from video games critics and was also a commercial success particularly in Europe, eventually becoming a PlayStation Greatest Hits game. Over four million copies were sold. Sequels, spin-offs and remakes Main article: Jeremy Adventure (series) Gallery Main article: Jeremy Adventure 2/Gallery Beta elements Main article: Jeremy Adventure 2/Beta elements Trivia Coming soon! Category:Video Game Category:Jeremy Adventure